Martini Cherry
by Lassa-Liam
Summary: Depuis 4 ans, Harry ne bois plus de cocktails. 4 ans que son petit-ami l'a quitté sans rien lui dire. Et 4 ans plus tard, le voici devant lui. Alors qu'il avait essayé de tourner la page. UA Drarry. En attente indéterminé car plus trop de passion à retranscrire un manga en histoire écrit désolé...
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone ! Voici ma première longue fiction avec les persos de Harry Potter.

Rating : M par sécurité

Couple : Harry/Draco

Pour la petite histoire : "Martini Cherry" est un sorte de remake de "Martini Kôryakuhô" de Makoto Tateno même si je pense changer quelque trucs. Si vous avez envie de lire l'histoire originale, taper "Rêve Fruité" ^^.

Note : je n'ai que les deux premiers chapitre de fini ^^'. Et étant donné qu'ence moment j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche... Faut pas compter avoir le chapitre trois avant au moins deux mois ^^. Pour ce qui est du chapitre 2, dans 2/3 semaines maybe.

Bon bah... C'est tout. Bonne lecture :D

Chapitre 1

- Aller viens !

_"____Non j'ai pas envie d'y aller. J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi et ne rien faire."_Il se laissa tout de même traîner et il se retrouva devant un bar.

- _Maria Rose._

- J'ai lu dans un magazine que le gagnant du concours de cocktails travaillait ici. On peux y aller ? demanda la petite rousse à son petit-ami.

- Ginny... soupira Harry, j'ai cours demain.

- Oh aller ! J'ai envie de boire une cocktail avec mon chéri !

___"Oui mais pas moi. Je ne peux penser cocktails sans penser à lui."_

Flash back

_Harry était assis sur le sofa de son petit-ami et le regardait servir une boisson._

_- Tiens, dit Draco._

_Le brun prit le verre que le blond lui tendait._

_- C'est quoi ? demanda Harry en regardant le fond de son verre où trônait une olive._

_- Un martini, répondit-il simplement._

_Le brun but une gorgée du cocktail et failli s'étouffer._

_Draco se précipita pour lui donner des tapes dans le dos._

_- Sa va ? Demanda-t-il soucieusement._

_- C... c'est amer. se justifia-t-il en toussant._

_- Pauvre chose, ricana son petit-ami, il ne supporte pas l'alcool._

_Il ne reçut en réponse qu'un regard noir._

_ -Tu veux que je t'aide à faire passer ce mauvais goût ? demanda Draco en rapprochant son visage de celui du brun. Sans attendre la réponse il s'empara de ses lèvres._

Fin du flash back

- Ginny... je n'aimes plus trop les cocktails.

- Aller viens ! S'il te plait ! supplia-t-elle avec des yeux de chiens battus.

___"Oh non. Pas ça. Pas ces yeux !"_

- Ginny vraiment... je suis fatigué et je n'aime pas du tout les cocktails.

Sensation étrange. Le regard de Harry se porta sur sa gauche. Un homme un peu plus âgé que lui le fusillait du regard.

- Si vous n'aimez pas les cocktails aller voir ailleurs.

C'était une voix grave. Il détailla l'homme qui venait de parler : les cheveux blonds presque blancs à la lumière des réverbères le visage fin et ovale, la bouche légèrement pulpeuse et les yeux... C'était ses yeux ! Ce mélange insolite de bleu et de gris. Ses yeux qui viraient argenté lorsqu'il ressentait du désir. Ses yeux qui avant me dévorait du regard comme si j'étais la septième merveille du monde. Le jeune homme était en serveur. Sans réfléchir, Harry se précipita vers le blond, lui pris le bras le faisant lâcher le sac qu'il portait qui tomba par terre. Les citrons qui étaient dedans roulèrent or du sac mais personne ne s'en préoccupa.

- Draco !

Le serveur le dévisagea ne le reconnaissant pas. Harry le darda de son regard vert._"Comment a-t-il ____pu m'oublier ? Nous sommes sorti ensemble ! Bon c'était il y a quatre ans mais quand même ! Je l'ai pas oublier moi !"_ Finalement, le blond écarquilla les yeux comme si il n'osait pas croire qui il avait devant les yeux. Une étrange lueur passa dans son regard avant de s'éteindre. Harry ne peut identifier l'émotion qui était passé dans ses yeux qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

-Ha... Potter ?

Harry ne pouvait y croire. Il l'avait chercher pendant un an ! Et le voila de nouveau devant lui. Son cœur avait comme envie de sortir de son corps pour se lier à celui de Draco.

-Harry ?

Cette fois, c'était Ginny qui l'appeler. Harry l'avait complètement oublié. Draco s'écarta brusquement de Harry comme si celui-ci l'avait brûlé. Et le brun se claqua mentalement. Draco et lui s'était fini depuis quatre ans maintenant. Il avait une petite-amie ! Ron me tuera si je fais du mal à sa sœur. Pourtant, lorsqu'il releva ses yeux, il croisa le regard froid que lui lança le blond et il sentit son cœur se serrer. Et il ne peut retenir le flot de culpabilité qui l'envahi lorsque Ginny prit possession de son bras.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Ginny en fixant Draco avec un regard suspicieux.

- C'est... commença Harry.

- Un simple ancien camarade de classe, lui coupa Draco.

Coup de poignard. Un simple camarde. Il n'avait donc été que sa ? la petite-amie et l'ex le regardèrent tous les deux : l'une curieuse, l'autre le défiant de dire le contraire. La petite rousse resserra sa prise sur son bras.

- Heu... Oui c'est ça, opina-t-il finalement, un simple ancien camarade de classe rajouta-t-il dans un murmure inaudible aux deux personnes à côtés de lui.

_**HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM**_

Il n'y avait que des hommes dans le bar. ___"Un bar gay. Génial ! Tu sais bien choisir tes bars toi Ginny"_Lui et Ginny prirent place au comptoir tandis que Draco se mit en face d'eux. Les regards des hommes qui étaient dans le bar avaient suivi le brun aux yeux verts et le blond aux yeux bleus. Il étaient tous tombés d'accord pour dire qu'ils faisaient un tableau des plus magnifique : un ange avec des couleurs du diable et un ange déchu avec la couleur de Dieu. Harry qui pensait que les clients ne regardaient que Draco fulminait.___"Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à le regarder comme si c'était un morceau de viande des plus appétissants ? Il est à moi !"__ Harry soupira intérieurement. ____"Non il n'est pas à moi. Il ne l'était pas il y a quatre ans et ne le sera jamais."_Harry refoula la vague de tristesse qui avait pointé son nez et ses larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- Alors comme ça vous étiez dans le même lycée ? demanda Ginny. Comme quoi la terre est vraiment petite ! rajouta-t-elle avec un petit rire.

- Surtout que ce type ne bois. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse se montrer dans un bar.

- Je peux quand même boire des boissons comme la bière maintenant, répliqua Harry légèrement blessé.

- Oh, fit Draco surpris, tu grandis ! ajouta-t-il avec un sourire sarcastique avant de retourner à sa préparation de cocktail sans même avoir demander ce qu'ils voulaient.

Harry sentit qu'on lui tirait la chemise et baissa les yeux pour écouter ce que Ginny voulait dire.

- En dépit de sa langue de vipère, il très beau, lui confia-t-elle, il devait être très populaire non ?

- Oui... ___"Même dans un lycée pour garçon il était le plus populaire."_

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco tandis un verre à Ginny qui s'empressa de goûter à la liqueur. "Alcoolique je vous moi." pensa Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Hrmm... C'est délicieux ! s'exclama la rouquine, c'est quoi ?

- Il s'appelle _Le tour du Monde_. Et celui-ci est sans alcool, dit-il en faisant glisser un verre vers le brun, _Brise Vierge_, précise-t-il avec un sourire qui veut dire beaucoup de chose.

Harry se sentit rougir bêtement face au sous-entendu. Il lui avait offert sa virginité quatre ans plutôt. ___"Et qu'est-ce j'ai gagné ? pensa Harry avec amertume, de me faire jeter comme une putain ! Non même une putain est sûrement mieux traiter que moi je l'ai été" _Il prit tout de même le verre et but le cocktail. Il était délicieux. Même si il ne l'aurais avoué pour rien au monde.

-Alors c'est toi qui a gagné le concours de cocktail ? se renseigna Ginny.

- Moi ? Non jamais, démenti Draco, c'est mon collègue Olivier Wood, précisa-t-il en montrant l'autre serveur qui servait un client. Au même instant, Wood se retourna vers Draco et lui dit :

- Draco tu est allé acheter les citrons ? Il y en a plus en stock ajouta-t-il.

Le sac qu'il avait dans les mains tout à l'heure était toujours devant le bar sur le sol.

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais encore une fois, le blond le fit taire d'un regard.

- Désolé j'ai oublier de les achetés, s'excusa Draco.

Alors que Wood aller le sermonner, un homme se pointa au comptoir. Il était grand avec des cheveux noirs bouclé, une peau mâte qui semblait lisse au toucher, des yeux noirs profond où semblait briller une flamme et un sourire bienveillant qui semblait scotché à ses lèvres charnues. Harry décréta de suite qu'il n'aimait pas l'homme.

- Ce n'est pas important Olivier dit-il.

- Mais parton ! protesta Olivier.

Toujours avec son sourire, le parton lui lança un regard le défiant de continuer. Se renfrognant, Olivier se tourna vers un autre client en marmonnant dans sa barbe invisible. Le patron se tourna enfin vers Harry et sa petite-amie.

- Qui sont ces personnes Draco ? Tu as l'air de les connaître.

- Un ancien camarade de lycée et sa petite-amie, lui présenta Draco.

- Camarade de lycée ? répéta l'homme surpris. _"Ben quoi ? C'est pas crime si ?" _C'est la première fois que je rencontre qui le connaissait avant. Il ne parle pas beaucoup de lui. Il est si timide ! soupira le patron avec un petit sourire attendri, il devait être très populaire avant non ?

- Hum hum, toussota Harry qui n'était vraiment pas à l'aise avec l'homme, plutôt oui. ___"Tous le mecs à ses pieds et dans son lit."_

Il allait rajouté quelque chose mais au même moment, ___"Loué soit le dieu !"_un client le réclama et il s'excusa auprès de Ginny et Harry, glissa une main dans le dos de l'ex du brun aux yeux verts et lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille puis l'embrassa sur le coin de la bouche et enfin s'en alla non sans jeter un regard moqueur vers Harry. Ses yeux le piquait. Son cœur saignait. Harry dû faire appel à tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas se mettre à chialer comme un gosse.

- Je pense qu'on va y aller, sa voix malgré un léger tremblement était somme toute la même, mes cours commence très top demain.

- Ha oui au fait, tu étudies quoi ? lui demanda Draco.

- Heu... La médecine.

- Tu n'as pas abonner ton rêves alors, dit-il avec un sourire que Harry qualifia de triste. ___"Et toi ? Pourquoi as-tu abandonnés ton université ? Ta famille ? Tes amis ?... Pourquoi m'avoir abandonné ?"_Malgré qu'il voulait poser ces questions, aucunes ne franchies ses lèvres. Harry hocha simplement la tête.

- Oh aller Harry ! J'ai pas envie de rentrer maintenant. Je veux aller en boîte ! s'écria-t-elle.

___"Elle est pétée."_Il soupira et décida de lui faire peur :

- Si tu ne veux pas rentrer avec moi pas de problème : j'appelle Ron pour qu'il vienne te chercher.

De suite, elle arrête de s'agiter et fait la tête boudeuse. ___"Hallelujah !"_

- Bon... A une prochaine fois Draco.

- C'est ça et passe une agréable soirée avec ta charmante petite-amie avec un sourire indescriptible lui répond le blond aux yeux bleu-gris.

Harry grimaça face au sous-entendu et le regarda une dernière fois. Ses cheveux blonds, ses yeux bleu-gris si glaciales, ses lèvres rosées et légèrement pulpeuses... Il détourna brusquement et sort du bar, Ginny accrochée comme une sangsue à son bras. Une fois à l'extérieur, il prit une profonde inspiration et appela un taxi. Il demanda au chauffeur de d'abord ramener la jeune fille chez elle. Encore une fois, Ginny essaye de protester.

- Je voulais passer la nuit chez toi moi ! Cela fait tellement longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas retrouver seul à seule !

_"Qui a dit que c'était les hommes qui ne pensaient qu'avec leur entre-jambes ?''__ p_ensa amèrement Harry.

- Écoute Ginny, je suis désolé mais j'ai eu une semaine chargé, j'ai un devoir à rendre après-demain et je suis claqué alors laisse-moi respirer s'il te plait d'accord ?

Il avait haussé le ton à la fin de sa phrase. Il avait toute sorte de sentiment passés sur le visage de Ginny : incrédulité, surprise, indignation et honte aussi. Finalement, elle le bouda pendant tous le trajet -pas qu'il s'en est plein. Arriver devant chez elle, elle prit ses achats et sans même lui dire au revoir, claqua la porte de la voiture et traversa le trottoir d'un pas digne. Harry soupira encore une fois avant de dire sa destination au chauffeur.

**HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM**

Une fois à l'intérieur de son appartement, sans même prendre la peine d'allumer les lumières, il se dirigea vers sa chambre. Une fois dans sa chambre, il ne prit même pas la peine d'enlever ses vêtements, il se laissa tomber dans son lit pour pleurer toute les larmes de son cœur.

_"Il m'a quitté sans rien me dire. Je suis sûr qu'il m'a remplacé par des tas d'autres hommes. Alors que moi, même embrasser un autre que lui me donnais la nausée ! Quel idiot je suis ! Je l'attend depuis quatre ans alors que des tas de mecs lui sont passés dessus ou dessous ! Moi qui croyait qu'il m'aimait vraiment. Mais malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne peux le détester... Je l'aime..."_

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Bon l'histoire passionnante de ce chapitre 2 : j'ai trouvé que le chapitre était super court alors j'ai décidé de le rallonger en prenant la première partie du troisième chapitre. J'avais fini de l'écrire il y a une semaine mais lorsque j'ai voulu le poster, ma wifi m'avait lâché et après, j'avais trop la flême de le réécrire. Mais je me suis dit aujourd'hui que je devais quand même faire un effort alors voilà pour ce qui l'attendent, le chapitre 2 ^^

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Chapitre 2

**Pov Harry**

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il avait un mal de tête atroce. Il s'était endormit avec ses lunettes sur le nez et ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonné que d'habitude.

Difficilement, il parvint à se lever et slaloma entre ses cartons qu'ils avaient semé partout dans son appart' pour aller dans la salle de bain. Arrivé à destination, il se regarda dans le miroir. _"Encore pire que je ne le pensais__"_ .

Ses traits du visage étaient crispés par le sel de ses larmes, sous ses yeux pendaient de grosses valises et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang.

Il appela l'université pour prévenir qu'il ne pouvait pas venir.

**HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM**

Plus tard dans la matinée, il se retrouvait en train de fouiller dans tout ses cartons. Il cherchait quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé donné à Draco le jour de la remise des diplômes.

Avec un sourire victorieux, il sortit d'un carton, un petit sachet et en sorti des bagues argentées assortis.

Sur un des anneaux était gravé un dragon avec un émeraude en guise d'œil, et sur l'autre, un lion avec un œil en saphir.

_"J'aurais tant voulu te la passer au doigt"_pensa tristement Harry. Lui qui n'appréciait pas de montrer à tout le monde sa fortune, avait fait appelle au meilleur bijoutier pour faire confectionner ces bagues.

Ses larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues et il les essuyas rageusement.

**HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM/HP/DM**

_''Me revoilà devant ce bar cause de tout mes maux'' _pensa-t-il amèrement. Voyant que le bar n'était pas encore ouvert, il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la porte était entrebâiller. Curieux, il poussa un peu la porte et resta figé de stupeur. Draco était pencher sur le comptoir, le pantalon baissé jusqu'aux chevilles.

Il se faisait violemment pilonner par son patron.

Les cris et les gémissements que Draco poussait étaient indécent. Harry sentit son sang se glacé. Comme si il sentait qu'on l'observait, le blond tourna la tête vers la porte et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Verts contre gris. Émeraudes contre argents. Une multitudes de sentiments passèrent dans les yeux de son ex mais Harry ne put en intercepter que deux : la stupeur et l'horreur. La stupeur d'accord, mais l'horreur ? Finalement Draco se décida pour un sourire ironique et de crier à son patron d'aller vite, qu'il _tellement _gros et d'autre obscénité.

Harry recula pas à pas comme si il avait été giflé très fort par Draco. Il referma la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber le long du mur. Et pleura encore et encore et encore. Il pleura de désespoir. Il pleura pour sa bêtise. Il pleura son amour perdu.

Après ce qui lui semblât plusieurs vies, il se releva et fit demi-tour pour s'en aller quand il perçu un mouvement derrière le bar. C'était Draco qui sortait les poubelles. Il le fixa tout d'abord avec un air ahuri et afficha un fade sourire. _''Draco Malfoy, sortir les poubelles ! J'aurais eu droit à tout !'' _Pour le coup, il en aurait presque éclater de rire si son cœur ne lui semblait pas rempli de plomb et que sa gorge ne le brûlait pas autant. Sans qu'il ne puisse encore s'en empêcher, il marcha à la rencontre du blond.

-Bonjour... _"Oh mon dieu ! C'est ma voix ça ?" _ En effet sa voix était guttural.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Pov de Draco

Surpris, Draco releva la tête. Son cœur sembla s'arrêter et son sang se geler alors qu'il reconnu le brun qu'il avait quitté il y a de cela quatre ans. Il eût un moment de silence tendu pendant lequel Draco repris le contrôle de ses sentiments.

-Bonjour comment vas-tu ? Répondit poliment Draco sans que sa voix ne montre un quelconque intérêt.

-Heu...

-Très éloquent mon cher Watson mais encore ? Le railla t-il.

-Oh ça va... souffla l'étudiant en lui envoyant un regard noir. Et toi ?

-Moi ? Tu devrais le savoir n'est-pas ? Fit mine de s'étonner le blond.

Et juste comme il l'espérait, le brun aux émeraudes rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Hrm... Le parton est ton petit-ami ?

-Le patron ? Pas du tout : entre nous c'est juste du sexe et du bon temps, démentit-il avec un geste négligent de la main comme il chassait une mouche.

-Tu couches avec lui alors que vous ne sortez même pas ensemble ?

Draco put voir qu'il était abasourdi et décida d'enfoncer le clou.

-Tout le monde n'est pas un saint comme toi Potter. Moi je baise _où _je veux, avec _qui _je veux et _quand _je veux. Comme je le faisais quand je jouais à être en couple avec toi au lycée.

A mesure qu'il crachait son venin, il voyait le visage de son ex se décomposer, ses poings se serrer convulsivement et à la fin de sa tirade son visage était pourpre et ses yeux mouiller lançait des éclairs. Décidant de lui porter le coup de grâce, il s'approcha du jeune homme en face de lui jusqu'à coller leurs torses. Il posa négligemment une main sur l'entrejambe du brun et et la fit doucement bouger de haut en bas, ses yeux verrouiller dans le regard de son ex. Il pouvait y lire du désir, et autre chose qu'il n'osais nommer. Cette autre chose qui lui fit effet d'un poignard au cœur.

-Eh oui Potter. Même quand nous «sortions» ensemble je couchais avec d'autres mecs. Faut dire que je restais sur ma faim après que je t'ai eu dans mon lit alors il fallait bien que j'aille autre part.

Tout ça chuchoter au creux de l'oreille. Il ne vit le poing que lorsqu'il le sentit sur sa joue. Il se recula sur le coup et porta une main sur sa joue droite endoloris. Il vit la colère quitter le visage être remplacer par la culpabilité du brun.

-Je... Je suis... bredouilla le jeune homme.

Mais Draco ne le laissa pas continuer. Lui envoyant son plus mauvais regard noir, il tourna ensuite les talons en direction du bar. Il ignora les appels de Potter et passa la porte en la claquant. Il s'appuya dessus et poussa un long soupir. Il était sur le point de craquer quand il vit Oliver s'approcher.

-Draco ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Pourquoi ça n'irais pas ?

Il vit les yeux d'Olivier dévié sur sa joue et s'écarquiller.

-Qui est-ce qui t'as fait fait ça ? S'indigna-t-il.

-Ah ça... répondit en touchant sa joue enflé, ce n'est rien. Je n'ai récolter que ce que j'ai semé, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire amer et quelque chose dans les yeux qui pouvait s'apparenter à de la tristesse.

**XxxxXxxxX**

Pov Harry

- Encore un verre !

- Eh mec tu vas bien ? On dirait que tu t'es fait plaqué !

- Hein ?! Mais on a pas rompu !

_"Fermer vos bouches ! Vous ne savez rien !"_. Après sa 'conversation' avec Draco, il était rentré chez lui dans un brouillard opaque. Il s'était écroulé sur son lit pour la seconde fois en deux jours. Il s'était aussi atrocement mal mais avait refuser de laisser libre cours à ses larmes pour cet enfoiré. Si à chaque que Draco lui sortait des monstruosités pareil et qu'il pleurait, il n'aurait plus de larmes pour pleurer ceux qui mériterait qu'il pleur pour eux et pas cette... catin.

Une sonnerie l'avait fait sursauter. Il semblait s'être assoupi pendant qu'il ruminait ses mauvaises pensées. Il avait difficilement extirpé son portable de sa poche et avait décrocher.

C'était Ginny qui l'appelait pour prendre de ses nouvelles et pour lui rappeler qu'il avait été invité à une soirée. Il avait d'abord pensé à s'inventer une excuse pour ne pas y aller mais après réflexion, il s'était dit que ça ne lui ferait pas de mal de boire un peu pour oublier ce démon aux yeux si froids...

Et le voici maintenant, dans cette boîte, noyant son chagrin dans la boisson...

Dans un éclair de lucidité, il pensa à Ginny. Gentille petite Ginny qui le regardais sûrement avec incrédulité. Ginny qui avait des pieds et des mains pour sortir avec lui. Ginny avec qui il sortait pour rester dans la norme. Ginny à qui il ne pouvait plus mentir. Il fallait qu'il la quitte, sinon, elle souffrirais comme lui avait souffert avec Draco. Et il se refusait d'être un salaud comme son ex. Ginny qui l'aimait comme lui aimait Draco... Mais au moins, Ginny elle, avait une chance de retomber amoureuse. Lui savait que quoi qu'il fasse, qu'importe avec qui il sortait, il n'y aurait que Draco qui aurais une réelle place dans son cœur.

Il bu une autre longue gorgée d'alcool.

To be continued...


End file.
